The Lion and the Lamb
by paizley
Summary: The mission was easy. Seduce the handsome weapons dealer and gather information about the elusive Spider. It's a shame then, that she couldn't stop blushing.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion and the Lamb

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

The mission was easy. Seduce the handsome weapons dealer and gain information about the elusive Spider. It's a shame then, that she couldn't stop blushing.

* * *

Rin bit her lip as she slipped into the leather seat facing the imposing glass desk, her small hands folded over her lap. Her brown eyes darted to the red file on the desktop to the elderly woman who was looking back at her with an amused smile. "Good morning," she greeted, bowing her head.

"Aye, morning," the elderly woman's voice cackled with age, "You're nervous," she observed, sitting back into her chair. The young woman's shoulders were tense, her eyes filled with anxiety, her lips pursed. "If yee don't learn to mask your emotions better, you'll fail as an agent."

Rin laughed politely, pushing back her curled brown hair behind her ear. "I joined JIA as a counterterrorism analyst ma'am, not a spy."

The woman's eyebrow rose, placing her hand on her desk. "Really?" She opened the red file, lifting a white page from the pile of papers. "Then why did you recently get your weapons license?" She placed the paper in front of her, "For my analysts are far from the front of the lines."

Rin swallowed, fear racking through her veins. _Why did she? _Her fingers curled around the paper, dread filling her every pore. "Are... are you firing me?" Her shoulders fell, her mouth dry. _One year into the job and she was going to be fired. _She groaned internally, her shoulders falling.

The older woman smiled, "On the contrary my dear, I am offering you a new job." She tapped on her desk, the touch-screen computer appearing. She opened a file, turning the image so it faced Rin. "His name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He is an arms dealer working in Eastern Asia, but he works mainly out of Tokyo. He is suspected to be behind some of the greatest weapons deals East of Iran, with a list of buyers who are wanted by every intelligence agency in the world. Moreover, we believe he supplies weapons to the Spider, which," she caught the younger girls' gaze, "I'm sure you've heard of."

Rin licked her lips, her heart beating wildly, "Of course." She sat up in her seat, eager to continue, "The Spider has been on counterterrorism's watch for a decade. He's thought to be behind the assassination of at least half a dozen political leaders, a drug lord, probably a serial killer, countless civilians..."

The woman interrupted, "Including your parents."

Rin fell silent, shifting in her seat as her gaze fell to the floor momentarily. "Hai," she said finally, that day still playing vividly in her mind. She had been only six when they were killed, right in front of her. Her chest squeezed at the memory, the terror making her ache.

"And yet despite his bravado and air for dramatics with his killings, his identity remains unknown. He's simply a moniker at this point." The elder woman rose from her seat and stepped towards the large window acting as the southern wall of her office, "I know this isn't an easy task I'm asking of you."

Rin suddenly felt cold, her gaze falling onto the image illuminated on the desk. In the photo the target was on the phone, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and grey slim-fit slacks, his long, silver hair tied up in a ponytail. Rin dared to touch the desk, the photo then changing to a close-up of his face. He was exiting a building now, his form exuding power and danger. His facial features were sharp and aristocratic, his amber eyes surprisingly cold and distant. Her breath hitched, _for such a bad guy, he was so incredibly attractive. _"What exactly are you asking me to do?" She asked, struggling to think. _She wouldn't... no. That'd be implausible. No. No way. _She looked up and met the older woman's gaze, _right?_

The woman lifted her chin,"To be his lover."

Rin felt her heart drop, her eyes widening in surprise. "What?" She laughed nervously, shaking her head. "No. No. No, what? Why would you want me to do this? Aren't there other people? Other agents? Other people who know how to," she gestured wildly with her hands, "You know, be seductive? I mean, aren't there already agents out there who's jobs are to seduce people for information?"

The elderly woman chuckled at the young girl's outburst, walking back to her desk. "Yes, we do have other agents, but none of them have your accolades. Your intelligence will keep you by his side, your aptitude for weapons will have him intrigued, and your looks are more than beguiling. I need someone who I can trust, my dear. I have handpicked you from over three-hundred potential women. I know you can do this."

Rin shook her head, "I don't even have a boyfriend. And you want me to, to..." she became flustered, "_Be_ with him? I haven't been asked out on a date in, I don't know, two years? I haven't even kissed a man since then! I don't know how to... to..." She bit her lip, _be seductive. _

She smiled, her old eyes crinkling around the edges, "You will be throughly trained before you're, as you put it, left to the sharks."

Rin blushed, "Kaede..."

"Rin." The elderly woman walked towards her, placing her aged hand onto Rin's shoulder. "I thought I raised you to never be scared? To be brave, to do whatever it takes to bring justice to the world."

"You did," Rin mumbled, uttering the motto Kaede had taught her since entering her household. "Fiat justitia, et pereat mundus."

"Let there be justice, though the world perish. Rin, if you choose to accept this mission, we may finally learn the identity of the Spider and be one step closer to avenging your family's death."

"I know." Rin glanced down at her hands before flashing her a nervous smile, "You're certain there's nobody else who could do this?"

"Positive."

She looked at her hands, the antique ring she wore on her finger glimmering under the fluorescent lights. "Ok." _For her parents. Her brother. The countless other innocent lives taken by one cruel man. _Her eyes closed as she spoke, "I'll do it."

"Ok." Kaede pressed the intercom on her desk, "Shippo, bring in Agent M."

"Yes ma'am," the intercom crackled with a reply and a squeak of a chair. Moments later a gangly teenager walked in, an agent wearing a devastatingly handsome suit following closely behind. "Ma'am, Agent M." The gangly man bowed his head, sneaking in a thumbs-up to Rin before he left.

Rin smiled back at her friend, bowing her head to greet the agent.

"Agent M," Kaede extended a hand towards Rin, "I'd like to introduce you to your new agent."

"Charmed," he smiled, lifting Rin's hand and placing a soft kiss on her skin. "It'll be a pleasure, to work with you."

Rin blushed, disarmed by his suave demeanor. He exuded desire and strength. His jet black hair was tied in a short, low ponytail. His violet eyes were sparkling, enticing her with just a look. "Oh, uhm," she stuttered, taken aback by his bold magnetism. "Th-thank you?" She replied, her voice soft.

He laughed, slowly lifting his head to meet Kaede's. "You've sent a lamb to hunt a lion," he spoke in a low voice, his eyes narrowing, "Is this a joke?" His voice turned cold, his change in tone almost terrifying.

"Hardly," Kaede's tone remained even, "She can do this."

"She's a child." His dark eyes moved over Rin, causing her to shrink in her stance. "She's skittish, dresses like a schoolgirl, and blushes like tomato. How is she ever going to be able to seduce him?"

"That, Agent M, is your job, not mine."

"I'm not a child." Rin interjected, her doe eyes clouding with anger, "I'm 22."

He ignored her, turning his back to Rin as he placed his hands on Kaede's desk, "This is a suicide mission for someone like her. This isn't an easy in and out situation, if she fucks up, that's it. He'll know we're onto him. It's not like she's trying to seduce an idiot. It's Sesshomaru Takahashi. He's dangerous, intelligent, hell, he's killed before ma'am. He won't hesitate to hang her by her thumbs and make her bleed if he finds out that she's an agent. She can't handle it because she's nothing but..." he froze as heard the familiar click of his gun, the safety off. His brows rose as he felt the cool metal dig into the back of his neck, "A child."

He turned to face her, moving slowly as she took a step back, the gun held steady at his heart now. "Interesting," he touched his chest, where his gun holster hung, ensuring that the weapon she was pointing at him was truly his. He grinned slowly, his mood shifting jovially, "I'm impressed." He held out his hand, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief when she returned it to his palm. "The kitten has claws."

Kaede smiled, unfazed by his rant as she handed Agent M a file from her desk. "Her report from the weapons commission, you shall be even more dazzled by her talent."

His brows lifted as he read through the document, "28 targets, 19 bullets, 2.03 minutes. Color me impressed." He grinned, "This could work," he muttered, turning the next page. "From guns to grenades, you've got your ammunition bases covered." He looked at Rin, "Far more than covered, actually. How did you learn all this?"

Rin shrugged, her eyes glinting with mischief, "Reading I suppose, as a _child._"

He smirked, tossing the file back onto the desk. "I can see it now." He walked around her, "She'll be a buyer for a wealthy, Saudi client. He'll be disarmed by your presence, a little japanese girl buying guns?" He grinned, stroking his chin, "Perfect. You'll show off your skills, dazzle him with your charm and intelligence, and he'll be hooked." He grinned, "Hell, I'm already falling for you."

"Then it's settled?" Kaede asked, moving over to the couple. "She'll be the agent."

He nodded, "For now. It'll be my final decision on whether or not she makes it to the field." He lifted Rin's hand and kissed the soft skin, "Seducing the one and only Takahashi. My dear," his charm turned back on, "Get ready for a treat."

* * *

Rin struggled to keep up with the gentleman as he strode through the halls of JIA with his long legs, often jogging forward to maintain his pace. "Agent M?"

"Miroku, call me Miroku," he replied, waving his hand to the left to indicate they were turning.

"Ok. Miroku, where exactly are we going?" Her previous job as an analyst had kept her confined to the Northern wing of the fourth floor. They had far surpassed that now by this point, already on the twentieth floor and going past three sets of security measures.

"Training facilities." He pulled out his security card from his pocket and swiped it through the card reader, the large silver doors opening to reveal a long, dark hallway. "After you," he murmured, his voice silky yet daunting.

Rin gulped as she walked through the hall and into a large room. Computer screens mounted the eastern wall, while long desks occupied the centre of the room. The room was bustling with agents, with a set of spectacled techs running from one corner to the other. They were carrying everything from garments and weapons, to coffee.

Miroku thanked the young man who handed him a cappuccino the moment they stepped in together, moving towards the centre desk. "Welcome to the lab." He gestured to the large computer monitor, typing in his password. "Training begins in 30 minutes so I would encourage you to get ready."

Rin blinked, watching as his fingers flew over the keyboard, "I... sure." She bowed her head, before asking a question, "Uh... what type of training, exactly?"

He smirked, taking a sip from his cup, "Let's call it seduction 101. My speciality." He leaned up from his computer, "By the time we're done with you Rin, he'll be putty in your hands."

Rin blushed at the thought, "Oh."

Miroku sighed, shaking his head, "My dear, first thing is first, you need to stop blushing. It was obvious to me within the first minute that I met you that you wear your heart on your sleeve. Your eyes are far too beguiling, too trusting, too revealing. If you don't learn to control your emotions, this mission will fail."

"I can do this." She spoke with confidence, "I've-"

"Anyone _can_ do this Rin," he interrupted, his eyes narrowing. "The more pertinent question is will you? How far Rin," he purred, "Are you willing to go for your country?" He asked, taking a step towards her as he caught her waist and brought her to his chest. "To seduce a criminal? For nothing more than a name?" He hissed, his face leaning in to hers, "No one will ever know what you've done. It's a thankless mission Rin, do you realize what exactly is at cost if you mess up?"

Rin's heart quickened, her breaths coming short and shallow, "I-" she stuttered, her mind hazing with his masculine scent. It was overpowering, her thoughts clouding as she struggled to take a step back. "I'm not..."

"This isn't going to fucking work." He lifted his hands up, "You're skittish, the way you turned red when I said seduce, the way you shrink away when I touched you." He crossed his arms. "You act like you've never been touched by a man."

She closed her eyes, "Miroku."

"Rin," He crossed his arms, meeting her gaze. "I've read up on your psychological evaluation and while I understand that you had an incredibly traumatic experience as a child, I don't know if you have the strength to handle a situation like this. Furthermore, you're obviously naive when it comes to men. If you can't learn to untangle lust from love," he murmured, "I'm afraid you'll fall in love with our mark."

Rin frowned, her brows knitting together, "I'm not going to fall in love with a criminal."

"No? Because I hear he can be incredibly charming when he wants to be." He snapped his fingers, his eyes cool as they surveyed her flustered appearance. A young woman stepped forward with a bag of clothes, "You have until the end of the week to make this work." He leaned back onto his desk, "Change. And for the love of god, stop blushing." He cracked a smile, "You have twenty minutes now. We'll meet in the red room to go over your mission."

"Yes sir," Rin struggled to control the heat radiating from her cheeks, turning to leave before deciding to stop and walk back towards him, "Sir," she held the bag of clothes to her chest, "I promise I won't mess this up."

"Hm." Miroku nodded, "We'll see." He watched as she left to change, his purple gaze hardening. "A lamb to hunt the lion," he muttered to himself, his gaze lying on the image of their mark, "This won't be easy."

* * *

xo

paizley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

disclaimer: all that you recognize, i do not own.

* * *

Rin struggled not to blush as she walked out of the changing room, her walking constricted by the tight, off-the-shoulder black dress. She felt the eyes of all the men on her in the sector as she waddled towards the room. Her matching black heels were in her hands, her long, curled hair down.

Miroku smirked as he watched his new student walk into the room, moving up from his seat to greet her. "You have a surprisingly enticing figure under that poor clothing taste."

Rin glared at him, "I can't move in this dress."

Miroku barked a laugh, "Then you'll have to practice. You have no idea Rin, do you, how much _movement _one such as yourself will need to perform to entice our target."

Rin swallowed, hesitant to respond.

He rolled his eyes, "And once again, you're still blushing." He turned away and moved to the large computer screen mounted at the end of the room. "Today we'll start with a crash course on our target." The lights flickered off as if by magic, "As you know, his name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. Age 31. His background leading up to the last five years is unknown, it's as if he didn't exist until then. He has been on our radar as a dangerous weapons dealer for nearly three years, though he has never been caught completing a transaction." The screen changed to a panorama image of a large house, "He has residents in the major cities of East Asia, but his home base is in Japan. This is his home outside of Tokyo."

Rin's eyes widened at the large home nestled on the side of a mountain, "That's his house?" She murmured breathily, marveling in the modern and luxurious architecture. "It's amazing."

Miroku raised his brow, "Anyways, as I was saying-"

"How did he become a weapons dealer?" Rin interjected, resting her head on her hands.

He snorted at her question, "Planning on selling nuclear weapons to the middle east?"

Rin huffed, crossing her arms, "Shouldn't I know everything I can about him?" She replied stubbornly.

"Like I said," he returned, "We have nothing on him before five years ago. Maybe he took over for another dealer, maybe it ran in his family," he shrugged, turning back to the screen, "All we know now is that he's dangerous, and he's not above killing for what he wants. Exhibit A." The screen flashed to a photo of a house in Tokyo, bullet holes covering the entire building.

Rin gasped, her heart clenching at the sight of body bags. She suddenly felt cold, "He... did that?"

Miroku nodded his head. "Exhibit B." This photo was of two men hung by their necks, their bodies bloodied and beaten, their eyes removed from their sockets.

She closed her eyes, her body queasy at the gruesome sight. _Oh Kami. _

"Exhibit C."

"Stop!" Rin exclaimed as she covered her eyes with her hands, "I'm sorry sir," her voice was soft, muted with terror, "But I get it. He's dangerous. Just... just stop." She pleaded, unable to look any longer at the dead, mutilated bodies. _Because it was all too familiar. The dead bodies. The cold, pale, lifeless corpses. _Her breaths shortened, her fingers tugging on the ring on her hand.

Miroku sighed, placing his hand on the desk. "Rin, what I'm trying to get across to you here is that this man you are about to try and seduce will slit your pretty little throat if you fuck up. Don't think that just because you're pretty that you'll be safe. That you're going to live. What is vital to this operation is that you stick to the game plan. Get the identity of the Spider and then get the hell out. Don't talk to anyone else, don't flirt with anyone else, focus all your energy on Takahashi. Do you understand?"

Rin gulped, her hands numb as they fell to her side. "Yes sir."

"Ok." He tossed her a folder, "This is everything we have about him. Learn it all by Wednesday."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He turned the lights back on and sauntered out of the room.

"Wait," Rin struggled to stand up in the dress, "That's it?"

"For now, yes."

Her brown eyes narrowed at him, "And the dress?"

He grinned, tossing her a careless shrug, "I wanted to see what I was working with. Not all women are as blessed as you to have a petite figure."

She fought off a blush, "When should I come in tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow night." He corrected her, "You will meet me at the Oogami Hotel, third floor bar. Try to look nice."

"I-" she stuttered, "What? Why?"

"Because I want to see how good you are at picking up men. Until then," he bowed low and left the boardroom, leaving Rin to herself.

She sighed as she sunk back into the comfy chair, her eyes meeting the image of her mark. _Sesshomaru Takahashi. Aged 31. _She flipped open the folder and skimmed through, _ruthless, cold, total disregard for human life. _Her arms felt cold, small bumps appearing on the surface of her skin.

She muttered to herself in disbelief, "What have you gotten yourself into Rin?"

* * *

That night Rin sat alone in her small apartment, the light on her desk keeping her company. She sighed as she curled up in her chair, her hands cupping a steaming red mug of tea for warmth. "Jaken Hikigaeru, his right hand man," she spoke to herself, looking over the three photos of a short statured man. He seemed to always wear an ugly brown suit and used a cane. "Accounting degree from Tokyo U. Never convicted, but charged multiple times for attempted murder and fraud. Explosive temper, yet faithfully loyal to his boss." She groaned as she rubbed her eyes, determined to finish the file. So far she had gone through Takahashi's men, memorizing every detail of their lives.

"And now, the best for last," she whispered to herself, goosebumps appearing on her arm as she glanced at the photo of Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was wearing a tuxedo in this photo, his long, silver hair tied back as he talked among a group of men. His cheeks were angled, amber eyes cold and distant. He had a lean, athletic figure and broad shoulders, his stature adding to his imposing nature. She felt her cheeks warm as her finger traced his figure, _he looks like a god. __  
_

"Seducing him?" She asked herself as she pulled her hand away from the photo. Her stomach felt heavy, twisting with nerves and fear. She cursed and moved out of her seat, pacing in her small living room before she stopped in front of her bookcase.

Her small fingers grasped the black frame that held her most precious photo, her heart aching as her brown eyes moved over the figures. It was of her sixth birthday, the last she had celebrated with her family. Her father was holding her, wearing a silly hat she had decorated for her guests the morning of with her mother. Her mother was wearing a yellow frock, her arms wrapped around her older brother whose own hat hung in the centre of his forehead like a unicorn's horn. Her eyes closed as she reminisced, letting out a small laugh as she remembered that day. She could still hear the laughter, the singing, the frolicking of her family and friends.

But then her thoughts turned dark, her mind filling with the anguishing screams of her dying family, the gunshots, the maniacal laughter. She gasped, her eyes wide as she pulled her hand away from the photo, grasping her hands as she tried to calm herself. Her body was shaking, her hands trembling with lingering fear. Her heart was still beating wildly as she returned to her desk, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She took a sip of her tea to dispel her nerves, her fingers clutching the mug close.

She closed her eyes, struggling to concentrate on the case. "I can do this," she whispered to herself, her gaze settling on the manilla folder. _She would do this for her family. _

"Ok Rin, who is this guy?" She asked herself, her finger on the sheets as she read through. _The man you're going to seduce. The man you are going to have... relations with. _

"Shit," she clenched the table, her knuckles turning white. "What if I'm not his type?" She murmured, "What if he finds out," she swallowed in fear, "And kills me?"

"Shit," she cursed, hitting her forehead against the table, "You're such an idiot Rin." She bemoaned, "Why did you even want to be a field agent?" She snorted to herself, thinking of the missions she thought she would undertake. Assassinations, sure. She could handle that. Retrieval? Definitely. But this? Seducing a dangerous, albeit utterly handsome, weapons dealer? "Shit. Shit. Shit."

* * *

Later that night Rin laid in the middle of her small bed, restless as she shifted every few minutes. Sleep seemed to elude her, though she wasn't sure whether it was due to nerves or fear. Finally she grabbed her phone, quickly dialing one of the sole numbers she knew off by heart. "Shippo?" She had called the one person who could get her out of this state of mind, "Hi, it's Rin."

"Rin?" His voice was scratchy with sleep, "Fuck Rin, it's two in the morning, what do you want?"

She made a noise, "I can't sleep."

He groaned, "So you decide to call me and ruin my sleep too?" He whined, "What, decide to brag about your first mission hot shot?"

She snorted, rubbing her temples, "Not at all."

"Hnngh. Hold on," he yawned, "Lemmie wake up." He made a noise as he stretched, "Ok." He rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed, "Well, what do you want?"

"I can't sleep." She sighed, turning to look out of her window to gaze at the Japan skyline, "Can you do me a huge favor and meet me at the shooting range?"

Shippo grinned as he jumped out of bed, suddenly energized, "For real? Hell yeah. I'll be there in twenty."

"Thanks." Rin smiled as she set her phone down, glancing at the photo of her target she had set on her nightstand. _Hopefully this would settle her nerves. _

Two hours later they were still at the underground shooting range at JIA headquarters. Other agents were there practicing; it seemed she was not the only one who could not sleep.

Rin frowned in concentration as she toyed with the revolver, "Are there... three bullets?"

"Kami," Shippo pushed himself off of the brick wall and grabbed the gun from Rin, "How do you do that? That's the fourth one you got right."

She shrugged, "I can just tell from the way it feels."

"Whatever prodigy," he put the safety on and then grabbed a pistol, "Alright, I set up another set of targets. Tell you what, I'll buy supper if you can get all 8 on point."

"Supper," she teased, placing the glasses on and her ear plugs in, "As in at the ramen shop we go to every Friday or a fancy restaurant?"

"Fancy restaurant." He put on his own earmuffs, "Don't disappoint me!"

"Deal." She lifted her gun and let out a slow exhale, her mind clearing as she concentrated on the targets. "Three, two, one," she counted down before pulling the trigger in quick succession.

Shippo laughed, clapping his hands together, "Jesus Rin, you're freaking amazing when you get all 007."

Rin giggled, shaking her head, "Thanks."

"Yeah, if I had your skills I'd be riding up the JIA ladder instead of being stuck on tech duty." He strode over and tapped her nose, "So. We've been here for a few hours and while I always enjoy watching you kick ass, I'd rather much do it at a normal time."

Her shoulders fell, "I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

He frowned, "You're nervous." He observed, taking in her chewed lip, her cloudy eyes. "You don't think you can do this, don't you?"

Rin's hold on the gun faltered, _he knew her so well. _She sighed, her shoulders falling, _there was no point to lie,_ "Yeah."

Shippo pursed his lips and took the gun from her hands and pulled on the safety before he set it back on the table. "Rin, they wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think you could do this. JIA doesn't fuck around with things like this. I know first hand that they screened over a hundred of qualified agents for this 'covert operation'. And you know who they chose? You. And you know what else? The only person here who's doubting you is you." He pointed to her heart, "So believe in yourself a little more, ok?"

Rin blinked back tears at his speech, "How do you always know what to say?" She asked as she threw her hands over his shoulders, hugging him close.

He chuckled, "Because you'd shoot me if I didn't."

"Jerk," she mumbled into his chest, "If I come out of this alive, we're going to that fancy French restaurant where you need to make a reservation three months ahead and I'm ordering the most expensive dish there."

Shippo's hold on her tightened, _if she gets out of this alive. _"I love you, yeah?" For all intents and purposes, she was his sister. They had both been orphaned at a young age and raised by Kaede since they were young. They had been each other's rocks and companions since then.

Her voice shook, "Love you too."

* * *

The next night Rin was to meet Miroku at the hotel. She thanked the cab driver as she stepped out of the car, fixing her skirt as she made her way to the elegant building. _Picking up men at a bar? _She winced at the thought, _that's what hookers do. _

She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself as she walked through the lobby towards the elevators. _You can do this, _she told herself, taking deep, calming breaths. She pressed the fourteenth floor, _Shippo believes in you. Kaede too._ The sharp ding of the elevator doors momentarily terrified her, her heart clenching in fear. _Oh god. _

"I can do this," she muttered like a mantra as she walked out, her brown eyes sweeping over her surroundings.

She toyed with her hair as she moved through the halls, soon finding the bar. It was a luxurious and modern room, with dark woods and leather seats. She took a moment before entering, laying her back against a marble pillar. _Ok Rin, _she opened her compact mirror, taking in her smoky eyes that had taken her two painstaking hours to perfect. _This is what you wanted. A chance to prove yourself, to avenge your parents death. _Her hand curled against the ring that had been her mother's engagement band, _for you._

She pushed herself off and smoothed out her outfit, a black minidress that hugged her body, highlighting her petite figure. Her brown eyes scanned the bar, spotting Miroku instantly. He wore a dark grey suit with his coat unbuttoned, revealing a deep purple shirt underneath. She moved towards him, trying her hardest to exude confidence. _Inner bitch, _she thought briefly, smiling politely as she moved past the clusters of well-groomed individuals.

"Ah, Rin." Miroku purred as he stood up from his seat at the bar, "Right on time." He lifted her hand and kissed the smooth skin, his eyes scanning Rin's face for her response.

Rin simply smiled, grinning momentarily as he dropped her hand and took his drink, _I didn't blush! _

"No need for celebrations," he told her, his violet eyes watching her every move. "Now what can I get for you? Red? White?" He smirked, "A Shirley temple?"

She held her tongue, her brown eyes narrowing, "Red, thank you."

Miroku smirked, "Ah, being polite when I know you want to shoot me." He held two fingers up to the bartender and gestured for Rin to sit. "Now you're probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here? Well, there's something I'd like you to see," he spoke, tilting his head to the right.

Rin's eyebrows knitted together, trying to imagine what he wanted her to see.

"Red dress," he murmured into her ear, "Screams sex."

Her cheeks warmed, instantly finding the woman he was speaking of. Even as a member of the female population herself, she was taken aback by that woman's stunning beauty. _She's gorgeous. _Her hair was voluminous and lush, her eyes smoky, her lips ruby red. Everything about her screamed sensuality, seduction.

"She's gorgeous," she replied timidly, clearing her throat. _Is that what I need to be? _

"Look how she's interacting with the men," Miroku grinned as the bartender handed him their drinks, "She toys with them, baiting them with subtle cues. She makes eye contact with them, brief, holds it for two seconds and then gives them that sexy smirk before ignoring them entirely. And then they're hooked," he grinned as a man walked over to the woman and sat next to her at the table. "See how she touches his hand? Plays with her hair? Those are all signs that she's interested. Her hair is long, so when she plays with the end of it, twirling her finger around the ends? The man's eyes are drawn downward to her breasts. Look, see how she leans in just enough to draw his eyes? And that, how her fingers graze over his thigh?"

Rin nodded, her cheeks now flushed red. _I have to do all of that? _Soon after the man handed her his business card and kissed her cheeks before leaving the bar.

Miroku leaned back as his gaze met with the woman's, beckoning her over with his hand. "Ah, Rin," Miroku stood and took the woman in the red dress's hand, "I'd like you to meet my best agent, Kagura." He kissed her cheek, before he pulled Rin up to her feet.

Rin swallowed nervously, "N-nice to meet you," she bowed, her eyes spotting her black stilettos. _Even her shoes are more sexy than me. _

"She's going to be," Miroku smirked, "How do I put this... your coach."

"Charmed." Kagura leaned forward to press her lips against Rin's cheek, noting how she flushed rose. Kagura chuckled, her long fingernails moving towards her chin as she held it, inspecting Rin's face. She took in her hazel eyes, her small nose, her delicate cheek bones. Her lips were unpainted, peach in color. What were most drawing were her wide eyes, eyes that could charm, enchant.

Kagura smirked as she released her hold on Rin, "She's a virgin," she observed as she slunk into her seat, crossing her long legs.

Rin froze in disbelief, "What?" She looked to Miroku, "How-" she sputtered, "How did she know?"

Kagura snorted, holding her finger up to the bartender to order a drink, "Darling, you turned red when I kissed your cheek. You trembled when I touched you, and you wear shoes like that," she gestured to Rin's sensible heels, "It's obvious that your experience is limited, if at all existent."

Miroku frowned, turning to face Rin, "Tell me, have you even kissed a man?"

Rin swallowed, crossing her arms in defense, "Of course I have!" She sputtered, "Tons of times." _On the cheek, _"Is it really so horrible that I'm... you know. Unexperienced? Because if it is, I understand if you want to send someone else in-"

"We have." Miroku conceded, leaning forward to sip his whisky, "She was unfortunately... disposed of before we could intervene."

Rin froze, "You mean... he found out she was an agent?"

Kagura laughed, flipping her long, ebony locks behind her, "He has quite a formidable temper when he is crossed."

Rin glanced over at the older woman, "Do you know him?"

Kagura smirked, "Let's just say you aren't the first agent to go undercover."

Rin closed her eyes as she processed this information. "And you couldn't do it?" She asked, "Find out... you know?"

Kagura frowned, insulted by her candidness. She took a sip of her drink, "Our relationship was purely physical. I could never get further than attending a function as his date."

Rin looked over her, taking in the confidence and sex appeal she exuded. Her throat tightened, her voice echoing her panic, "And you think I can?"

Miroku tapped the bar, "Ah, but this is where we believe your innocence can be an asset. Because you know what, who in the hell in their right mind would send a virgin to seduce someone? That's exactly why you were chosen."

"Losing your virginity to a criminal, a murderer really," Kagura murmured, her red eyes glittering with mirth, "It's a good thing that he's terribly gifted in bed."

"Oh my god," Rin murmured as she felt like throwing up. "If you'll both excuse me," her voice cracked, her fear apparent, "I need some air." She moved to her feet and walked swiftly out onto the balcony.

Kagura's gaze followed the small girl out of the room, her voice lowering, "She'll be dead within 48 hours."

Miroku frowned, his violet eyes narrowing, "You seem confident that she won't succeed."

She scoffed, "I didn't know that the JIA authorized suicide missions. Doesn't the director realize that she's sending her goddaughter to an early death?"

"She has potential," Miroku retorted, smiling at the memory, "She almost shot me the other day, with my own gun."

"So she can handle a gun," Kagura purred as she moved towards Miroku, her long fingers trailing his throat and stroked the silk fabric of his tie. "But can she seduce a man?" She moistened her lips with her tongue, her eyes hooded with lust, "Make him melt, make him dream of her? Desire her?"

Miroku chuckled as his hands covered Kagura's, "It seems my dear, that you have forgotten that I'm the one who taught you everything that you know. And if I can turn a dysfunctional teenager with a penchant for cocaine and violence into this," he stroked her angled cheeks, "Then just imagine, won't you, what I can do with her."

Kagura snarled as she removed her hands from his, "You're making a mistake."

"You'll be the first to know if I am," he stood up and straightened his tie, "If you'll excuse me, I'll retrieve Rin."

He strode to the balcony and found Rin resting against the stone pillars, her cheeks red from the cold. "You'll get sick if you stay out here."

She sighed, "Do you really think I can do this?" She asked him, turning to face her mentor.

Miroku cleared his throat, "It's not a matter of what I think, it's what you believe. You have the qualifications Rin, your backstory impeccable. It's up to you whether or not this mission fails."

Rin snorted, "Great pep talk sir." She scuffed her heels against the stone floor, "She doesn't think I can do this."

He sighed, "She's upset because I pulled her off the mission two months ago. It was going nowhere, so we decided to go another route." He looked into her brown eyes, "You."

Rin blushed, "Miroku..."

"Come on," Miroku threw an arm around Rin, his mood jovial, "Also, I'm going to ignore that your cheeks went red. Why don't you go in and show Kagura exactly why you were chosen. You have guts, little one. Brave enough to pull a gun on a trained agent, brave enough to handle grenades and machine guns. I think you can handle Takahashi."

Rin gave him a small smile, "Ok." She let out a breath and stepped back into the bar, "What do I need to do?"

"Find someone, flirt, and get his number." He left her to return to the bar, taking his seat. His eyes were trained on Rin, watching as she surveyed the room for potential candidates.

"So did she throw up?" Kagura mocked concern, "Or is she backing out?"

"She can do this," Miroku interjected, crossing his arms as Rin tiptoed to a young man sitting in a booth by himself.

The corners of Kagura's mouth lifted as she recognized what was about to happen, "Then let's make this interesting, shall we?" Kagura smirked, watching as the man failed to notice Rin, "Loser buys the drinks for the rest of the night."

"Deal. "

Kagura let out a throaty laugh as Rin stumbled back over her heels and nearly fell. "She has the grace of a new born foal."

Miroku smiled, "That may be, but he doesn't seem deterred." The young man leapt out of his seat and helped Rin balance herself, making a joke to ease Rin's nerves. Soon he took her hand and led her to sit next to him in the booth. For the next twenty minutes they chatted, laughed, Rin blushed furiously, and finally, exchanged phones.

Miroku grinned as Rin signaled to him a thumbs up, pushing the drink bill towards Kagura, "I believe I win."

Kagura's ruby eyes narrowed, swirling her cosmo as the man give Rin a kiss on the cheeks. "Let's just hope Miroku, that your agent is more talented with a gun then she is with a man."

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes were cold as he walked into the abandoned building, his point men standing on either side of him as they waited for the black SUV to drive in.

"Sir," his bald assistant stepped forward, his visage shrouded in darkness. "They have arrived."

The tall man remained silent, his eyes narrowing as the headlights illuminated the building. "Have Ah-Un escort them in."

"Yes sir," the smaller man bowed, walking towards the SUV.

Sesshomaru turned and took his handgun from one of his men. He then added the silencer as he called out his assistant, "Jaken, leave his son for me."

"Here sir?" Jaken gulped, his shifty eyes moving from the vehicle to his boss.

His deep voice echoed through the building, "You dare question me?"

"N-no, of course not sir." He rushed forward to the men and whispered into Ah-Un's ear. A tall man was taken forward, his head covered with a black bag.

"Kohaku," Sesshomaru addressed one of his men, "It seems Yamamoto's son has trouble showing respect."

Kohaku smirked as he walked from Sesshomaru's side and pushed his knee into the son's abdomen, "Kneel before your elders."

The son groaned as he fell to his already bloodied knees. Kohaku walked behind him and tore the bag from his head. "Our boss would like to say hello," he cooed as he took hold of the man's head and yanked it up.

Sesshomaru's lip curled in disgust as he moved towards the man, "Bankotsu Yamamoto, seventh son of your father. My sources have told me that it was you who orchestrated this deal. I however, would like to give you the benefit of the doubt. Are they correct?"

Bankotsu stared stubbornly at him, "Why the fuck does it matter," he spat, "You're going to kill me anyways."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, considering his statement, "You're right. I don't really care what you have to tell me." He placed his gun to the man's forehead, "If I shoot you here, you die instantly. But I'm feeling quite... generous at the moment." He smirked as his gun moved to the side of his head, "Here, you'll have to live with the consequences." He pulled the trigger and sneered as the man fell to the floor in agony, blood seeping from his head. "Kohaku, bring him to the cemetery. Let the fates decide for him."

"Yes sir," Kohaku bowed and gestured for two men to pick up the bleeding son.

Sesshomaru took his white silk pocket square from his suit and wiped the blood from his silencer as he walked to the building. "Bring Yamamoto to me when they're done... greeting him."

"Yes sir."

Twenty minutes later Sesshomaru sat alone in the dark room. It was dimly lit with a precariously hung lightbulb that dangled above the metal table. His golden eyes moved to thes door as two of his men walked in and flanked his side, his guest of honor brought in soon after. He smirked at the sight of the older man jostled into the room. He was obviously frightened and nervous, his body bruised, his face cracked and bloodied. _Weakness, _he thought, uncrossing his legs as he stood, _how unbecoming_. "Mr. Yamamoto, how gracious of you to come." His words dripped with acid, the sarcasm making the man wince.

"I'm, I'm so sorry sir," the man blubbered, spewing his apologies immediatly as he fell to his knees, "But, but they didn't have the money! How was I supposed to get the money if they didn't have any?"

Sesshomaru frowned, tired of the pathetic man's rant. "Silence." He returned to his seat, watching as the man trembled in fear. "Your task was simple, Yamamoto. Sell the excess weapons to the Hyun militia in return for a very large fee. And yet, you and your son dared to return to me without collecting the payment. I do not give weapons away, am I clear?"

"Yes sir," the man sobbed, "I should have taken the money first!"

"Hn," He gestured for Ah-Un to bring the man to his feet, "I have grown tired of explaining the most simple of business concepts to you. Ah-Un, dispose of him."

"What!" The man began to cry, "No, please no, I can pay you back! I promise!"

"Yes sir," Ah-Un bowed his head, bringing the struggling man out of the room. Yamamoto tried to run from Ah-Un's grasp, thrashing and screaming to be let go.

"Pathetic," Sesshomaru sneered in disgust, his gaze moving from the door to his assistant. "Has the shipment arrived in Narita on time?"

"Yes sir," Jaken looked through his pone, "The flight landed eight minutes ago. Kouga said everything is there."

"And the pilot?"

Jaken gulped, looking to the floor, "D-disposed of, sir."

A satisfied smirk graced his lips as a single shot echoed throughout the building. "Good."

* * *

xoxo

paizley


End file.
